


Life and Love Forgotten

by cravingtheworld



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Background Relationships, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Cursed memorie, Dark Curse, F/M, M/M, Minor Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Minor Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Storybrooke, lots of characters, lots of fluff, percabeth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cravingtheworld/pseuds/cravingtheworld
Summary: What happens when our heroes cannot remember who they are in an unknown place.





	1. Prologue

The thunder jolted them awake. Lightning struck down all over camp, leaving craters and lighting the bonfire that they set ablaze every night.

Percy blinked the sleep out of his eyes. Groggy and confused, he could feel Annabeth stirring from where she had fallen asleep on his chest nestled under a tree.

The lightning struck again, not 50 feet from where the couple had settled on what started as a beautiful day at Camp Half-Blood. Percy and Annabeth jumped up and immediately took off running towards the cabins that were full of campers that had just arrived for the summer.

Campers were scattering as bolts hit. The older demigods had their shields and weapons drawn preparing for battle. Percy glanced around, taking everything in, Annabeth at his back doing the same. Lightning crashed into the dining pavilion cracking the marble into chunks and leaving black scorch marks.

“Jason!” Percy called as he caught sight of Jason and Piper amidst the panic. The two jogged over to the other demigods.

The wind started to pick up, screaming through the camp as the thunder continued to rumble. Jason yelled over the wind, “What’s happening?”

“I was hoping you could tell us why your dad seems pissed at the camp.”

Annabeth chimed in, looking up at the darkening clouds, “Percy, I don’t think this is Zeus.”

“Annabeth is right. This feels different than what I’ve felt from him before.” Jason shook his head, looking at Piper, “I have no clue what this is.” 

”So then what could it be?” Piper asked.

Percy shook his head, fiddling with an uncapped riptide. Next thing he knew, lightning hit down next to where they were standing. All four young adults got flung backwards as the ground shook and split. 

Rolling over onto his back, the son of Poseidon groaned. Man, he really hated lightning. His ears were ringing and his eyes stung from the flash of light. And, not that he was a stranger to it, but getting slammed into the hard ground never got easier. Percy coughed and sat up, his vision blurry. He managed to make out the others making their way to their feet.

”Come on, seaweed brain.” A voice yelled over the howling wind. He looked up and saw Annabeth holding her hand out to pull him up.

Percy grabbed her hand and got to his feet. He looked around the camp where lightning continued to strike down. Multiple of the cabins were on fire, the dining pavilion was sporting more cracks, and the climbing wall was spitting lava in multiple directions.

Frank and Hazel ran up as Nico appeared quietly beside them, “This magic is not the Gods doing.”

“Jeez, Nico. Some warning next time.”

“Wait, what did he say? I can’t hear him”

“Isn’t magic Hazel’s thing?”

“This is different, it’s scattered and angry magic.”

“So it’s different than the mist?”

“Extremely. It is going to absorb everything in its path.” 

“Well that’s fun.”

“So what do we do?”

“There is no stopping this type of magic. Only enduring it.”

“No, that’s not possible. Everything can be stopped. We just need to figure it out.”

“There’s no time.”

Percy was trying to listen to the other six heroes over the screaming wind and thunder rolling and lightning crashing and the structures around them failing to hold up over the storm that was brewing in their camp.

He turned his head to the sky, his eyes taking in the angry clouds. He could smell the electricity in the air and looked out to the lake, sending a silent prayer to his father.

”Uhhh, guys!” Percy yelled, hitting Annabeth’s arm.

”What?” Annabeth screamed back. But Percy couldn’t respond. All he did was point at the horizon.

He saw the other heroes eyes go wide as they saw what he did.

A great cloud of purple smoke that slowly crawled towards the shore of the lake. Lightning churned within the cloud.

”I have to find Will.” Nico yelled. He turned and took off, leaving the others to watch in awe as the smoke closed in on the camp.

Percy took Annabeth's hand, pulling her close. He wouldn’t let her go. Not again.

Annabeth looked up at him, “It feels like when we took on curses in Tartarus.”

He knew what she meant, he had been feeling it for a few minutes. Percy turned his eyes on Annabeth. The sadness and fear in her eyes reflecting his own feelings. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a tight hug, hoping to hide her from the smoke.

”I love you, wise girl.” He whispered in her ear. She buried her face in his chest, and he could feel her say it back.

The smoke crept up around them and Percy tightened his grip around Annabeth as the cloud enveloped him. He could no longer see the other heroes. All around him he could see purple, he could feel the electricity. 

Percy closed his eyes, burying his face into his girlfriend's hair. She smelled familiar and comforting. This was the last thing he would remember as everything went black.


	2. Welcome to Storybrooke

Water splashed up at Percy and he rolled his eyes. Normally he didn’t mind his job, but today he felt different. The grade 8 class was irritating him beyond belief. He had already had to shout at multiple of them for diving in the shallow area, and threaten to pull them from the water.

Percy liked kids, usually. He felt for them most of the time. Being awkward and out of control of their bodies. Even at 21 he still felt like that. However, today he felt like he was babysitting. He was not getting paid to babysit 13 and 14 year olds.

The lifeguard glanced over at the teacher who was chaperoning this class, Ms. Blanchard; Oh boy, did she look as bored as he was irritated. She had told him that the gym teacher, Coach Hedge, was out sick and she got roped into helping out during her free period when she wasn’t teaching her other classes.

Percy's waterproof watch beeped and signaled the end of the class. He signaled to the other lifeguard and they blew their whistles.

“Alright, time to go.”

A few kids climbed out of the pool. However, a group remained. Percy did not want to deal with these kids today.

“Class time is over. Time to get out.”

Once the remaining children vacated the pool, Percy sighed and looked at his watch. The only people left in the pool was the water aerobics class for the elderly residents of Storybrooke. He had ten minutes left in his shift, so he decided he was going to duck out early. The other lifeguards could handle it.

Percy stopped by the first aid station where his supervisor usually hung out, “I’m going to head out early.”

His supervisor nodded at him and he clocked out.

In the locker room Percy dropped his bag onto the floor unceremoniously, the contents spilling out all over the floor. He dropped to his knees and scooped his belongings back into the bag. Once he was changed back into his jeans and Storybrooke College Swim hoodie, he swung the bag onto his shoulder. On his way out he noticed the bronze pen he had dropped. The swimmer bent down to grab it, unsure why he even had it. He never used it and wasn’t even sure that it worked.

Percy looked at the pen in his hand, the inscription Riptide in Ancient Greek had been there as long as he had known. He shook his head and tossed the pen in his pocket, nodding at the Stoll brothers as he exited the rec center.

Walking down Main Street was one of Percy's favorite things to do. It was the hub of the small town and it was always bustling with people as most of the main shops were located along it. He nodded and smiled at Mayor Mills as he turned into Granny’s dinner where he was meeting friends before their afternoon classes.

The bell on the door rang above him and he saw his friends sitting in a booth whispering over their respective grilled cheese sandwiches. Granny’s best sandwich of course.

“Hey, you order me one?” He asked, sliding into the booth across from Jason and Piper. They jumped apart. Percy internally groaned. The two were best friends, clearly wanting more. However, Jason was fresh off a breakup so he didn’t want to ruin his friendship. Or so he had told Percy the night of his 21st birthday party. Percy’s birthday that is. Jason was a year younger than him, but the two had become fast friends in Greek Mythology 105 at SBC.

“Nah man, sorry. We were talking about Pipes new job.”

“Oh yeah, how’s that going for you?”

“It’s awesome. Mayor Mills is totally cool and lets me sit in on all of the council meetings and everything.” Piper was practically bouncing out of her seat. She had just recently gotten an intern position with Storybrooke Municipal Government. “She’s teaching me how to do everything and doesn’t get mad. She’s so patient sometimes, it even surprised me.”

Percy chuckled at her enthusiasm. It was infectious.

Ruby set his grilled cheese down in front of him and the smell was amazing, “Thanks, Ruby.”

“No problem, had to have some nostalgia from the good old days and do some serving while I was in town.”

“Oh right, you were away traveling.”

“Yup, looking for my place in the world. But, Granny wants me to take over so I figured I would come back for a little bit and learn the business. I brought Dorothy with me.”

Percy raised an eyebrow, “Dorothy?”

Ruby chuckled, “I met her while hiking through a forest, and really pissed her off. But she cooled down and the rest is history.” Jason high fived her and she went back to work.

The three finished their meals and paid the bill. Now it was time for class. Percy groaned as Jason and Piper dragged him up to the college. His dyslexia made school difficult and he was only at SBC with a swim scholarship. He waved goodbye to them and made his way to the latin class he was required to take. The required classes in this school were odd. Mythology and latin to name a few. Most post-secondary institutions required math and english. But not Storybrooke College. Percy never understood why, but maybe they would come in handy one day.

His latin professor, Mr. Brunner, pushed him harder than any other teacher. Most of his professors let him slide by with passing grades, just enough to keep him on the swim team. But not Brunner. In latin, he was expected to excel, and it was made exceedingly clear from the start that that was the case.

Sliding down in his chair for the entire lecture, Percy started to nod off. He hadn’t been sleeping well and now that he had eaten, he was feeling the exhaustion.

“Percy!”

“Huh. What. I’m awake.” He stuttered, sitting up in his chair.

“Class is over, man. Freedom.” Grover Underwood told him. Grover was a year ahead of Percy, in his senior year.

Still exhausted from his nap, he nodded at Grover in thanks and started putting his notebook in his bag. He found that computers were harder on his Dyslexia, so he opted for pen and paper, unlike most of his classmates.

Percy was standing up to leave, when the girl who was sitting across the row looked at him, “You drool when you sleep.”

“Thanks.” Percy muttered sarcastically. The last thing he needed was people watching him sleep in class.

“Here,” She handed him a sheet of paper, “this got passed around during class. It’s the study guide for the midterm. You might want one.” Percy glanced to meet her eyes, “Thanks. Not that it will help much.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine.” He nodded, not wanting to explain the multitude of issues he had when trying to study. And with that she was gone.

Percy watched her walk away. In all of his haziness he hadn't processed her eyes. They were stormy and gray.

* * *

Later that evening Percy and Piper were lounging on a bench along the docks watching the waves crash against the shore. Jason was at work so the other two were hanging around waiting for Piper’s car to be done at the mechanics.

“Who’s working on your car?”

“I don’t know. Some guy named Leo.”

Percy nodded, name didn’t sound familiar. He stood up and jumped off the docks onto the sand.

“Percy, where are you going?” Piper called after him.

“To skip stones. I can’t sit still anymore.”

Piper jumped down after him, “Let’s see what you got.”

“You afraid you can’t do it? Ladies first.” Percy ducked when Piper chucked a rock at him.

“You are so on, Jackson.” Piper laughed and skipped a stone 5 times. “Think you can do better.”

“I guess we’ll find out.” He stood there, looking out at the water. He took a deep breath and focused his mind. The water stilled, and he flung the rock, skipping it so far the two couldn’t even count it. He turned back around to face Piper whose jaw was slightly agape. He had never skipped anything that far. Percy celebrated, “Who’s the winner now?”

“I guess that’s my fault. I fell into that trap. You were probably a fish in your previous life.”

She slapped his shoulder and they walked towards Main Street.

* * *

“Henry, I thought we were done with this when you were 8.”

“Mom, you need to believe me.”

“Last time I believed in fairytales you got hurt.”

“This isn’t like last time.”

“How is this not like last time?”

“Because this time there’s a second story book. And they aren’t typical fairy tales.”

The voices got farther away as Percy walked into the library.

“Hey, Ella.” He tried greeting the girl who took up her usual table in the corner. She had probably read everything in that library by now and pretty much always talked in quotes.

She looked up at him, “A half-blood of the eldest gods/ Shall reach sixteen against all odds/ And see the world in endless sleep/ The heroes soul, cursed blade shall reap.”

“Ah, alright. Have a good day.” Percy nodded at her. That was odd. Normally she quoted Friends or the dictionary at him, but that was new.

He walked around looking for a table, glancing back at Ella, his brow furrowed. Percy brushed off the uncomfortable feeling and sat down at an empty table.

The library at SBC was always so crowded and noisy so he chose the community library to study as there were no rowdy students to distract him.

“Percy.” He turned towards his the sound of his name. When he saw who it was he hung his head. He just wanted to try, and most likely fail, to study for his latin midterm.

“Oh good. Octavian. Just the person I wanted to see.” He rolled his eyes, as Octavian strolled up to his table. Octavian was the commentator for most of the sports at SBC and he had a serious dislike for Percy. “What do you want?”

“No need for the hostility. I just wanted to wish you luck for the meet next week. I’m doing interviews before hand and wanted to see if you were interested.” The senior smirked at Percy. His slimy personality grating on Percy's nerves.

“Why would I want that when every time I watch the replays from the meets it’s just you being an uninformed shit head?”

“Might be fun.”

“Or how about when you shit on how I swam and no one else. Even the opposing swimmers.”

Octavian shrugged and grinned, “Let me know if you change your mind.”

As the announcer walked away Percy mumbled under his breath, “I won’t.”

Needless to say the rest of the studying did not go well.

* * *

Percy was late. He was so late.

Lacey had to kick him out of the library last night. Her words were: _You gotta go. I have a date and I’m not getting paid to sit here all night. This is not my scene, I do what I gotta to get by. So, you gotta go_. Lacey was interesting. She took a part time gig at the library after her amnesia five years ago and seemed very uninterested with the library, yet stuck it out all these years.

Once he got kicked out, he had spent the rest of the night trying to study at his shared apartment. However, Jason snores so Percy couldn’t get focused enough. Therefore he was up way later than intended, and slept through his alarm. This all led to him running through the halls so he wouldn’t miss his lecture.

“Ow! Son of a bitch!” Was all he heard as his books went flying.

“I’m so sorry. I wasn’t watching where I was going. I’m so late.” Percy rushed, scrambling to gather up his books. He looked up at the other person who was also scooping up books and papers. She shook her head, rubbing her nose where it slammed into his shoulder.

The girl glanced up and tilted your head, “Oh. Drool boy.”

“Thanks. I really needed that reminder today.”

She chuckled, “If you wanted my notes from yesterday you could have just asked.” Her gray eyes were wild, like something had caught her off guard.

Percy blushed, “I asked my buddy Grover. But thanks for the offer, I think. I am really late though. I’ll see you in class, I guess.” He rushed off, not bothering to look back, not seeing the girl watch him practically run to his lecture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm gonna try and get these up pretty quickly (fingers crossed) as I have some cool ideas. Hope you enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> So, writing Percabeth is new for me, as is OUAT. Let me know what you think! I have some sort of direction for this but message me if you want to see something in particular. Enjoy!


End file.
